A Romance Never Seen
by Lolipop Curtis Ride
Summary: Ponyboy had written The Outsiders for a school theme for a class so he couldn't mention certain things about a certain Steve Randle. Will have other pairings. this is a gay pairing so don't like don't read ok. Rated m for mature things later.
1. Prologue

A Romance Never Seen

An Outsiders FanFiction Do Not Own The Outsiders (Sadly)

Prologue

When Ponyboy Michael Curtis wrote The Outsiders he was writing it for a creative writing class so it had to be fiction. Therefore, he couldn't have, or, say (write) certain things and he had to change the ending to make it fiction somewhat. He had to tweak the beginning, and the middle.

So this is the story after the book The Outsiders. This is a story when Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston are alive and very well.

Johnny recovered from his back burn in a few months after the book without anything to worry over, the only thing to show for him is his new scar on the back were the burn was, and of course Dallas is still Dallas just more caring and less cold. And the most important information about this FanFiction is the romantic relationships in the gang. Ponyboy and Steve got over themselves and realized their hatred for each other was love and told the gang they were together after a month of dating (caught making out on the couch). That encouraged Johnny and Dallas to come out of their secret relationship, as well as Darry and Two-Bit. Sodapop has found someone to replace Sandy, and has a real unique name as well, her name is Lollipop Ride, been dating for three months.

Ages

Ponyboy Curtis-15

Johnny Cade-17

Sodapop Curtis-17

Lollipop Ride-17

Steve Randle-17

Dallas Winston-18

Two-Bit Mathews-19

Darrel Curtis-21

PS:

Don't worry I won't waste your time on Author's Notes ! I accept constructive criticism please be nice its my first story **ever**.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Romance Never Seen

Ponyboy's POV

Today, is mine and Steve's anniversary, and I'm going to give him the best present ever. Ever since me and Steve stared to go steady my life has been amazing, but I'm ready to take it to the next level, plus in about 2 months he'll turn 18 and next month I'll be 16 so it will be illegal if I give myself to him on his birthday, so why not do it now. Steve hasn't gotten any since 2 months before we were dating for anybody who's ever gotten any that's too long to wait.

I remember the day I told the gang I was gay, gosh their reaction was not what I expected, I knew that Soda Darry and Johnny would be ok with it but damn Two-bit's reaction was the best, all he did was shout "Called It", god that was embarrassing Dally just said I agree with two-bit, Steve surprised me, that was also the day me and Steve got together.

_Flashback_

The gang cleared out, even Darry, after I told them I was gay. I was sitting there trying to read a book, but my thoughts kept turning back to Steve, I don't know why I even have a crush on that dooshbag, maybe it's because when he laughs it sends chills down my spine or how he looks at the lake when he gets out of the water, the water glistening off of his wet skin, how sexy his abs look when he stretches, how his shirt lifts up so you can see the V leading down to... that was when I heard a car pull up, breaking me out of my thoughts.

When I heard the door open and close I got up from my bed and opened the door. Then the person who I guess drove up bumped into me I started to fall so I went to go grab something, not realizing what I grabbed, the person started to kiss me. I started to freak-out because it was too dark to see his face but light enough to know it's a male but soon melted in the kiss as I realized who it was. I put my arms round his neck and pushed my tongue in his mouth, he moaned, but I was just teasing him after what he did to me he deserves this. I rubbed our hips together and we both moaned at the contact, I might be teasing him but damn it felt good, he pushed me on the bed still attached to my lips, his hand traveled downward to the edge of my shirt his hand went under it and scratched lightly on my stomach, I moaned again, this feels so good how come he never kissed me like this before.

Then he started to grind against me I could feel his erection through his pants and I started to get hard, Why does it feel so good? It never felt this good when He did it before, why do I feel spark, man I even feel those cliché fireworks. He trailed kisses down my cheek to my jaw to my neck as he started to undue the buttons of my shirt I trailed my hands away from his shoulders down to the buttons of his shirt.

After I was done with the buttons I trialed my hands down his bare torso lightly scraping my nails against his abs. We were both moaning as we were grinding harder and harder into each other getting closer to what I guess was sweet, sweet relief,. I ran my hand through his hair with a moan as he started bite gently but roughly at the same time, his hair feels different, kind of curly and… greasy… shit.

"What the hell, Ponyboy" Steve said from the ground after I pushed him from me.

"I'm the one who should be saying what the hell Steve, so what the hell, Steve." I said with a glare

"I came to tell you something"

"Ok, you don't kiss someone when you trying to tell them something

"That's what I came to tell you"

"that you wanted to kiss me, Steve don't do that, don't mess with me tonight, it took a lot of courage to tell you guys and if I'm just some type of experiment then just leave."

"What you really think I would mess with you like that"

"I don't know Steve maybe all my life you've been a jerk to me I don't know what you're capable of."

"Well if it helps I'm being legitimate, so I'll mean it when ask Ponyboy Michael Curtis will you be my boyfriend?"

I was too shocked to answer at first, playing all the scenarios he's doing this, pranks, or he actually means he wants me to be his boyfriend. What shocked me even more was when I said.

"Yes"

I think it took a second before he realized what I had said, but once he did jumped up from his spot on the ground and started to kiss me. This is totally different from last time, the kiss was slow and soft, nice and warm, instead of rough and fast, hot and heated. He swept his tongue across my lip asking for entrance to my mouth, I opened my mouth a little and he plunged his tongue in my mouth, already searching through my mouth, mapping it.

The sparks, fireworks, I couldn't take it, my hands left his hair and went to his shoulders slipping off the unbuttoned shirt. Steve broke the kiss to take his shirt off and did the same to me, then dived right back into kissing me, his lips left mine and went to my neck started to kiss and nip at it.

I moaned as he nipped, and sucked lightly on my pulse

point, I felt him smirk into my neck. I thrust my hips up and met his, he moaned from deep in his throat, and even though I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning, let's just say he didn't have a smirk on his face anymore.

We started to grind against each other, getting closer to the release that we both desperately needed, I pulled his mouth away from my neck, and onto my lips into a passionate kiss as my hands started to explore his body, my hands fond the button of Steve's jeans just as his fond the hem of my shorts, he started to tug them down when I started to unbutton and unzip his jeans, we broke apart and took off each other's almost last piece clothing, leaving us both in our boxer-briefs, He rubbed our hips together, each time sending a jolt of pleasure through my body. Our hands were roaming, hips grinding faster…then there was the slam of multiple car doors outside. We broke out of our lust filled trance surprisingly quick and rushed to fix our clothing.


End file.
